To satisfy the explosive growth of mobile broadband data traffic, next generation mobile communication (5G) is aimed to provide 100˜1000 times more capacity than 4G systems, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced, mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) Evolution, and so forth. Two key technologies that contribute to this magnitude of improvement are massive Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) technology, and millimeter-Wave (mmWave) mobile broadband, where mmWave is broadly defined as radio waves with wavelengths 1 mm-100 mm, corresponding to frequencies of 3-300 GHz. These two technologies are complementary to each other.